


Triad

by some_fantastic



Series: song meme [7]
Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_fantastic/pseuds/some_fantastic
Summary: Why can't we go on as three?





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> For archiving purposes. Originally posted on tumblr.

There is no possible way this can actually work out. Jacob is keenly aware of how much Paul and Emma don’t get along. Part of him (okay, most of him) is worried that they’re going to stab each other given the first chance. The bandage wrapped around Paul’s forearm doesn’t do much to dispel that worry. Jacob is sure that if he wasn’t there to mediate, Paul and Emma would have ripped each other to shreds ages ago.

Which is why they need to have this talk. Though Jacob is by nature not a confrontational person, he knows that he’s the only one who can get the talk started. Emma and Paul won’t work things out for his sake, so he has to force them into some kind of agreement.

Playing referee is exhausting.

It’s even worse now, when they’re giving him the same questioning look. Jacob just wants to grab them and force them to look at each other and scream look how much you two are alike why do you have to keep fighting like this. Actually, they probably fight so much because they are so much alike.

“You know you can’t keep doing this.” That’s a good start. Maybe. As he says it, Jacob realizes that they might actually turn their anger on him if he says the wrong thing. “I mean…we’re all in this together. We all picked this. And if you two keep fighting, eventually someone’s going to get hurt. Not just one of you. Maybe me. Maybe Joey. And we can’t have that.” He has no idea what the hell he’s doing, but the words are suddenly pouring out and it’s all Jacob can do to hold on for the ride.

“I know you want me to pick. You both want me to pick you because you hate each other for whatever reason. But I can’t pick. I can’t pick because I love both of you.” He notices Paul’s expression soften at the word ‘love,’ though Emma’s does the opposite. “You both mean different things to me. And you could mean something to each other if you tried!” Shit. That wasn’t the right thing to say. Paul’s expression immediately hardened and Jacob felt a pang of regret. Nonetheless, he kept talking.

“You’re almost the same person, both of you. But you don’t see it because you’re so caught up in trying to outdo each other. You can’t make me pick between the two of you, okay? I’m not going to play that game.” He could see Emma’s brow furrow, practically hear the gears turning in her head. There had to be some kind of advantage hidden in there somewhere.

“So what you’re saying is…” Emma pauses. Jacob knows she doesn’t want to say it out loud.

“A threesome?” Thank you, Paul.

“Isn’t it…easier if we all get along?” Jacob gestures vaguely. Why not, right? It’s the only solution that will make them all happy.

“We both love him.” For the first time, Emma looks at Paul. Paul licks his lips and looks back at her. After a long moment, he nods. And when they all fall into bed together that night, everything finally feels right with the world.


End file.
